<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They wear it well by inu382</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651842">They wear it well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inu382/pseuds/inu382'>inu382</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuake Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Attorney Student Akechi Goro, Aged-Up Character(s), Getting Together, Haru's Cafe, M/M, Non-binary character, Other, Photographer Akira, Post-Canon, Shuake Week 2020, Tattoos, although he'd probably be more of a prosecutor, dont judge meee, i really love the idea of goro being an attorney, no beta we die like people, pinterest boards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inu382/pseuds/inu382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's new cafe is opening and everyone is invited.</p><p>Of course, Goro is determined to look beautiful.</p><p>Akira sits around, being in love.</p><p>For Shuake Week 2020, Day 5: Opposites / Home / Outfits</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuake Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They wear it well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 5: Opposites / Home / Outfits</p><hr/><p>Akira lounged on Goro’s bed, leaning back against the wall with his legs splayed out. He scrolled through his phone, occasionally adding new pins to his wedding board. He didn’t plan on getting married anytime soon—didn’t even have a partner to propose to yet, honestly—but, in 25 years of life, Akira had long learned that being prepared was never a bad thing.</p><p>“Goro, are you ready yet?” he called out.</p><p>They were at Goro’s apartment, Akira waiting for the brunet to finish getting ready. Today was Haru’s birthday and also the opening of Haru’s new coffee shop, Lucy’s Café. Of course, due to her status (and the admittedly moderately famous people attending), the event would likely have press trying to pry information out of the reclusive heiress. Because of that, Goro refused to be dressed in nothing less than something beautiful.</p><p>Akira decided to dress casually, because he knew Haru wanted the café to be a place where people could feel at peace. He wore a black and white striped t-shirt under his black blazer, the sleeves rolled up to show off his watch and tattoos—all his favorite personas which he’d had Yusuke sketch for the tattoo artist. His skinny jeans were a black as well, folded up to his ankles. Finally, he wore his bright, white, meticulously clean sneakers.</p><p>Everyone knew Goro was a peacock though, and no one begrudged the former detective for it (except maybe Ryuji, when Goro took too long). Akira peeked over his phone to Goro’s closet, where the other was grumbling softly while they looked for an outfit. Finally, Goro stepped out.</p><p>Goro wore a large, flowy black poncho-like piece over their sweater and tight, high-waisted leather pants that seemed to cinch in Goro’s waist. On their feet were black heeled ankle boots that matched so well, they seemed attached to the pants. Goro’s shoulder-length hair was swept back and tied into a low ponytail.</p><p>“That looks good,” Akira announced.</p><p>Goro huffed. “I don't think I look that good in all black.”</p><p>Akira agreed, although the outfit made Goro’s hips look amazing. “Do you have the poncho in red?”</p><p>The brunet scoffed, already pulling off the poncho. “All the more reason I shouldn’t ask you.” They returned to the closet.</p><p>After that whole fiasco with the Metaverse and Maruki—and lots of therapy—Goro and Akira reconnected when Akira accidentally encountered Goro shopping in Shibuya.</p><p>In the women’s section.</p><p>At the time, Akira had felt too many emotions—happiness, love, betrayal, anger, relief, to name a few—to really pay attention to <em>where</em> Goro was shopping. They slowly reintegrated into each other’s lives. Akira was cautious, because he expected Goro to disappear on him again. Goro was cautious because they didn’t think Akira was genuine in his forgiveness. It took a couple of years, but Goro and Akira finally reached a healthy place in their friendship.</p><p>They became each other’s closest confidants. As the only two persona users they knew that could use multiple personas, they knew better than anyone what it was like to face the world with various masks. Around each other, they felt every mask and all pretenses drop.</p><p>It was why Akira was the first person Goro told about them being gender non-binary. As a child, Goro had worn the “right” clothes and presented themselves to the world the way they thought would be most accepted so that they could gain <em>someone’s</em> love. Now, Goro unapologetically lived for themselves, and Goro’s vast closet was a testament to that. Akira, of course, was completely supportive and felt secretly victorious that he was the first person to know.</p><p>Goro was also the first person to see Akira’s tattoos. Until then, Akira had kept them hidden from most people. He’d always emanated a menacing aura, despite his best efforts. It was more true now that Akira frequently brushed his hair back and stopped hiding behind his glasses. As much as he loved his tattoos, he figured they would only add to his “delinquent” look. Goro convinced Akira to stop caring about what others thought and assured him that the tattoos were art, an expression of Akira’s love of himself, and were a wonderful tribute to Akira’s personas—especially Raoul and Satanael.</p><p>Goro had given him a stunning smile then, telling Akira that—even if others didn’t like them—Goro thought the tattoos were beautiful. Akira fell hard.</p><p>Akira was so desperately in love with Goro, but he didn’t think that was the reason he thought Goro looked absolutely beautiful in all their outfit creations. Goro had always been a beautiful person, even when they were a teenager. Goro wore makeup, but they honestly never needed it (because their 13-step skincare routine kept their face looking amazing and moisturized, evidently). Goro also kept their hair about the same length as they had as a teen—they did <em>not</em> like the experiment with long hair—but allowed their bangs to grow so the bangs could be swept to the side.</p><p>Fuck, Goro was gorgeous and Akira was <em>so </em>thirsty for them.</p><p>But Akira and Goro had finally reached a place where they truly trusted each other. They were in each other’s homes often; Akira often helped Goro study for the bar; Goro would often model for Akira’s photography projects; they tended to make lunch for each other; and the only times they weren’t with each other was honestly because one of their friends managed to drag one or both away.</p><p><em>As much time as we spend together…</em>Akira thought.</p><p>“Maybe we should move in together,” Akira said pensively.</p><p>“Why?” Goro called from the closet.</p><p>“I mean…you gave me a <em>full</em> dresser. You keep clothes in my apartment, too. We basically live together half the time. We’re basically wasting money paying two separate rents.”</p><p>Goro scoffed. “You just want to move in here because my apartment is bigger.”</p><p>Akira smirked. “I won’t deny that.”</p><p>“But I suppose it does make sense…” the brunet trailed off. “I’m not sure, though.”</p><p>Akira frowned, setting his phone down. “What are you not sure about?”</p><p>Goro didn’t answer. Akira felt himself sweat. When was the last time Goro had kept a secret from Akira? He thought they were well past this.</p><p>Granted, Akira hadn’t told Goro his feelings, but he felt like that didn’t count.</p><p>Goro stepped out from their closet. Their hair was tied into a ponytail with two neat braids on the side of their head, their bangs swept behind their ear; their off-white, knit turtleneck sweater was large with a tapered hem that fell by Goro’s slim thighs; the black tights were opaque and touched the tops of shiny, black pointed dress shoes; a small, black purse hung off Goro’s left shoulder. Finally, around Goro’s neck was a large, deep red scarf, the same color as Joker’s gloves used to be.</p><p>“Well?” Goro demanded, arms akimbo.</p><p>“Holy shit, you look so cute,” Akira breathed.</p><p>Goro preened. “Thank you. Is this casual enough for Haru-chan’s event, you think?”</p><p>“Everyone is going to want to cuddle you,” Akira replied. Goro chuckled their little sardonic laugh, taking that as approval.</p><p>“Well, we better get going.”</p><p>“Goro,” Akira called, jumping up from the brunet’s bed. “I think…I really think I have to do something that’s going to ruin our friendship and I’d rather do that in private.”</p><p>Goro tilted their head, and Akira was drawn to the shiny, pale pink gloss on their lips.</p><p><em>This cute motherfucker—</em>Akira seethed inwardly.</p><p>“Akira, what the hell are y—!” Goro’s eyes flew wide open as Akira ducked to kiss Goro. Their hands flew to Akira’s shoulders. Akira waited, lips still pressed to Goro’s, as his gray eyes stared into Goro’s striking garnet orbs. A moment passed and Akira began to panic—and then Goro’s eyes slid shut and their arms slowly wound around his shoulders. Sighing in relief, Akira wrapped his own arms around Goro, pulling them closer and deepening the kiss.</p><p>When they parted, panting into each other’s mouths, Goro snorted and began to laugh, pressing their face to Akira’s shoulder. “My makeup is all over your face.”</p><p>Akira glanced at Goro’s boudoir mirror and—sure enough—there was a bit of lip gloss on his lips and some of Goro’s pale foundation on his face. Akira chuckled, pressing a kiss to Goro’s cheek as Goro squawked and tried to push Akira away.</p><p>“You’re ruining my blush!”</p><p>“You’re getting your makeup all over my <em>black</em> jacket, don’t complain.”</p><p>Goro burst out laughing, clutching Akira closer. Akira hugged the brunet, smiling contently. Goro quieted, pulling back to smirk at Akira. “Was this supposed to ruin our friendship?”</p><p>Akira gave Goro a crooked grin. “I wasn’t sure how you felt. I didn’t want to rush you and I didn’t want to lose you.”</p><p>Goro shook their head. “I was kind of hoping I would be the one to confess to you, actually.” Goro huffed. “Haru-chan prepared a cupcake for all of us, and yours was going to ask if you’d go out with me.”</p><p>“That’s obnoxiously cute,” Akira squeezed Goro.</p><p>Goro batted at him. “Yeah, that’s kind of my aesthetic, if you haven’t noticed. Anyway, thanks to your dumb confession, I embarrassed myself to Haru-chan for no reason.”</p><p>Akira snickered. “Emphasis on <em>aesthetic</em>. Your <em>personality</em> screams more honey badger mated with a wolverine.”</p><p>The brunet grinned savagely. “And yet, you love me.”</p><p>Akira’s eyes softened. “Yeah…I do love you.”</p><p>Goro blinked rapidly, a deep blush slowly bleeding into their cheeks. With a grumble, they shoved a laughing Akira away and ran to the boudoir to fix their makeup. After Goro threw a beauty blender at Akira, he decided to join Goro so the brunet could wipe the makeup off Akira’s face and blazer.</p><p>Finally ready to go, Akira and Goro walked out of Goro’s apartment hand in hand.</p><p>“Oh, about moving in?” Goro said as they got on the train, “I didn’t want to agree to moving in until you said you’d date me. That’s all.”</p><p>Akira leaned his head against Goro’s with a wide smile. “Think you’ll be able to make enough room in your closet for me, honey?”</p><p>There was silence for a long while, enough that Akira peeked one eye open. Goro was biting at their lip, eyes pointed away.</p><p>“<em>Goro</em>?” Akira asked pointedly.</p><p>“I’m trying to figure out which outfits to donate! Don’t judge me!”</p><p>Akira guffawed loudly, hugging Goro tightly as the brunet protested, unheeding of the stares they garnered. “I love you so much, Goro.”</p><p>Goro stuttered, shoving at Akira’s face. It was fine for now, though. Akira knew that Goro felt the same and he knew he’d eventually hear the words back. But Akira was absolutely sure that Goro loved him.</p><p>After all, nothing but love could get Goro to make room in their closet.</p><p>With a hum, Akira pulled his phone back out, scrolling through his wedding board. “By the way, Goro, what do you think of these colors?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 5: Opposites / Home / <b>Outfits</b></p><p>I have no idea what I’m doing now lol I have no inspiration anymore</p><p>Also I absolutely have a pinterest board for my wedding even though I don’t have a partner and haven’t had one in literally 5 years lmao</p><p>Honestly, Goro always struck me as a character who should have been either canonically non-binary or just someone who didn’t give a fuck about what the supposed “gender” of the clothes they wore was. Goro feels like someone who just wants to look good at all times, and if that happens to be in a skirt, well then watch this bitch look sickening when they strut</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>